Morgana's Curse
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: Morgana's Curse starts up a month and a half after Closure. Zatanna finds out that if her and Howler were to have kids, he will die one week after their first born turns thirteen. But when something unexpected happens, it becomes a race against time as the League, team, and the Titans race to help one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

I know. I know. I said Closure was supposed to be my third and final Young Justice fanfic. But this story idea popped into my head after I finished the last chapter. With luck, this will answer any questions that haven't been answered and bring in maybe a request or two I received. Anyway, I hope you like the story. As always; the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine, they belong to DC Comics. Email any and all comments (even burns) to Silver_Wolf1_99

Now on with the (hopefully the last) story.

Morgana's Curse

By Silver Wolf1

Chapter One

Trouble in Paradise...

Gwendolyn sighed as she pulled up to her house. It had been a long day so far and there was still time left in the day for something to go wrong. She had just put the car in park when her cell went off. "Hello," she said answering her phone. "Gwendolyn, this is Zatara. Zatanna's father," she heard a male voice say. "We have a slight problem." "Define problem?" she asked turning her car off. "Our children got into a fight," he replied trying to stay calm. "Over?" she asked silently hoping it wasn't over what she thought it might be about.

"From what I can get out of my daughter, your son doesn't want to have children," he said. _'Crap. Crap. CRAP!'_ she thought closing her eyes, ' _I hate it when I'm right.'_ "Bring Zatanna here in fifteen minutes," she said getting out of the car, "I'll try and get ahold of Lance to figure out what is going on." She hung up the phone as she heard her son say, "I take it that was Zee or her dad." "Her father," Gwendolyn said looking at her son, "What happened?" Howler leaned against her car and sighed before saying, "She asked if I wanted to start a family and I said not really. Before I could explain, she kicked me out and won't talk to me."

"Well, you have fifteen minutes to explain to me why you said that before they get here," she said walking to the trunk, "Now give me a hand with the groceries." He waited till she popped the trunk before saying, "Morgana's Curse." Gwendolyn looked at her son for a few seconds before quietly saying, "I forgot about that." "I haven't," he said as the bags in the trunk started to glow blue as they started to rise. "You need to tell her about that curse," she said as the groceries floated inside.

"I've been trying to call her sense this happened to explain," he said placing them on the kitchen table, "It rings twice, then I hear her yell screw you before the line goes dead." They started to put the items away as she asked, "Have you tried calling her father?" "She blocked my number on his phone," he replied before sitting down, "Mom. I don't know what to do. She's not letting me explain, and I don't want to lose her over this." "You won't," she said hearing a noise from another part of her house, "Stay here."

She walked into the living room and saw her daughter in-law and her father enter via the bookcase door. "Don't you dare say a word, Zatanna," she said walking over to the magician, "Because of your little outburst and not letting my son talk, he is scared he's going to lose you. Every time he has tried to call to explain, you've hung up and have made matters worse. Now I suggest you head to the kitchen and let him talk before I kick your head in." Zatanna could only stare at her mother in-law in silence. Apparently she stood there a few seconds to long for Gwendolyn pointed towards the hall and yelled, "NOW YOUNG LADY!"

"Yes ma'am," Zatanna said before quickly heading towards the kitchen. "Never thought I would see you lose you temper," Zatara said after a few moments. "You try to deal with a board of directors meeting and not lose your temper," she said looking at him.

Howler wiped the tears from his eyes as he heard someone enter the kitchen. "I got told to listen to your reason for saying what you did," he heard Zatanna say. He waited until she sat down before asking, "What do you know about Morgana's curse?" "The one she cast on the three that stopped her from summoning a demon?" she asked a little surprised. He nodded before saying, "That's the one. What do you know about it?" "Just that really, the full details of the curse have been lost to time," she answered, "But what does that have to deal with us starting a family?"

"Everything," he said trying to fight back tears, "The curse is a death sentence. It was cast upon the knight that refused to betray his king. Anyone in his bloodline will die one week after their first born child reaches the age of thirteen." "That is a death sentence," she said after a few seconds. "That's not the worst part," he said looking up at her; "Emma and I are the direct decedents of that knight." Her eyes widen as she brought her hand to her mouth. "It's not that I don't want to have kids with you, Zee," he said looking back at the table, "I don't want you to have to raise our child the way mom raised me."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she asked. "Because we never talked about starting a family before," he said with a shrug. The two were quiet for a few seconds before he softly asked, "Do you want a divorce?" "Ask that question again and I will slap you," she said suddenly. He looked up at her as she reached over and took she took his hand in hers. "Like I said, I love you too much to EVER let you go. You hear me?" she said as tears slowly slid down her face, "Not matter what, we will break that curse. Got it?"

"Got it," he said before kissing her hand. She smiled before getting up and walking over to him. "We good?" he asked as she sat in his lap. "We are and will be," she said before kissing him, "Want to head home?" "After you two see Emma," Gwendolyn said entering the room, "Considering she hasn't seen either of you sense your wedding." "We can go pick her up if you want," Zatanna said looking at her. Gwendolyn looked at her daughter in-law and smiled saying, "That's fine, because you two are staying for dinner. I'm cooking."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

School Issues...

Emma sighed as she looked at the clock in her class room. It was her first day at school and so far it was going less then fantastic. Bad as it was to find out that the other Titans had been placed in separate classrooms, but her teacher was already proving to be an idiot. So far, she had called him out on fifteen different mistakes he had made just in the first two subjects and now was listening to him rant about how the Justice League sucked. _'Shut up already,'_ she thought with a sigh.

"Excuse me, Miss Pendragon, am I boring you?" her teacher asked looking at her. "Oh no, Mr. Napier," she said sweetly, "I enjoy listening to someone go off on a soapbox tangent during what is supposed to be, as you said yourself, out study time. Please continue." "I take it you are one of those that like the Justice League," he said coldly. "Depends on the member," she said with a straight face. "So, there are some members you don't like?" he asked a little surprised, "Like the Cobalt Knight?"

"The Cobalt Knight is not part of the League," she replied. "I'm sorry, but anyone with that much power is certainly with the league," he said before turning to the chalkboard. "You mean like you clam you can teach, but I've called you out on being wrong at least thirty times today?" she asked. "Excuse me?" he said looking at her, "I have not made that many mistakes." "Actually, you made forty-one," they heard a voice say from the back of the room, "But then again, who's counting?"

The entire class looked to the back as their teacher asked, "And who are you?" "My name is Ms. Gordon," a redheaded woman said as she stood up, "The principal thought it might be a good idea to have teachers with a neutral view point on matters like the Justice League in charge of classes this year. I am here let you know that you are being reassigned to the high school, were the opinions of the students have already been formed, starting immediately." She walked up and handed him a piece of paper before someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she called before placing her bag on the teacher's desk.

She looked over to see the principal enter the room followed by three students. "Principal Calloway, what do we owe the pleasure?" "Two things," Mr. Calloway said with a slight smile, "One being to see how it's going. The other is to drop off three students for you. Apparently, these three aren't getting along with the other teachers." "Is that so?" Ms. Gordon asked looking at the three. Emma smiled slightly as she saw the three in question were Raven, Cissie, and Jessie. "Principal Calloway, there must be some mistake," Mr. Napier said holding out the note. "Oh, there's no mistake," the principal said looking at the teacher, "There was quite a number of complaints filed last year against you for your remarks about the Justice League. I figured it was best to send you to a place that will challenge you views on that topic.

"I've already informed the high school that you will be there tomorrow. So go ahead and take the rest of the day off." "Fine," Mr. Napier said coldly before gathering his things. Ms. Gordon waited until the two men left before looking at the three new additions to her class and said, "Alright, why don't you three go sit in the open spots around Emma." "Yes ma'am," Raven said as the three took their seats. "Fun day so far, huh?" Ms. Gordon said once the three were settled, "As you probably figured out, my name is Ms. Gordon and I will be taking over as your teacher this year.

"Sense I'm new this year, how about we go around introducing ourselves and state something you did this past summer? Sound like fun?" The class nodded in agreement before she pointed at one of the students in the back. One by one, each of the students stated their names and something they were a part of. Emma didn't miss the brief look of shock on the teachers face when Raven revealed that she and Emma were bride's maids for Zatanna and Howler's elopement. _'Ah crap,'_ she thought trying not to look at her teacher.

Once the final bell rang for the day, Emma had started to gather her stuff when her and Raven were asked to stay for a few minutes. "Not good," Emma muttered before walking up to the teacher's desk. Before either of them could ask a question, Ms. Gordon looked at them and suddenly asked, "What do you mean Zatanna and Howler eloped?" "Mr. Wayne and Mr. Quinn were arguing over who was picking up the tab for the wedding; Diana, Dinah, and Barry kept suggesting places to have it at, Dick's four day bachelor party, and Zee really wanted to have the wedding before Artemis went into labor. So Mom and Zee's dad suggested that the two elope and they did," Emma said in a slight rush, "Are you mad, Babs?"

Raven's eyes widened as she realized who their teacher was before Ms. Gordon smiled saying, "Why should I be mad? It's not like a certain bird now owes me an all expense paid trip to a day spa. I just want to know why they didn't tell anyone they eloped." "Because they were going to let everyone know once they got back from their honeymoon," Emma said looking at the desk, "Which isn't for another week." "They'll be back before you know it," Barbara said smiling, "Now you two better get going or you'll miss your bus."

The two girls left the classroom and stopped briefly at their lockers before heading towards the buses. They walked outside to see Zatanna leaning against a car waving at them. "She called that one," Raven said as they two walked over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Babies...

About a week had passed before the two revealed what they had done. While it was surprising to find out, neither of them was surprised to find that quite a few bets had been made amongst the League and team. Granted not a lot of people where happy with what the two had done, but the reasoning behind it was understandable. One thing that Zatanna and Howler did do was go see Artemis and her new baby. While the guys commandeered the kitchen to fix dinner, Zatanna went with her friend to check on the baby.

"So, what did you name her?" Zatanna asked quietly as she watched Artemis's daughter sleep. "Jenna Michelle," the blonde said with a slight yawn, "Sorry, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately." "I understand," the magician said quietly. "You ok, Zee?" Artemis asked noticing the look on her friends face. Zatanna was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "If Lance and I have children, he will die a week after our first born turns thirteen."

"You're kidding?" Artemis asked stunned. "It is part of an ancient curse that was placed on his family centuries ago," Zatanna said as she quietly sat next to her friend, "Dad and Michelle are trying to find a way to break the curse as we speak." The two were quiet for a few minutes before Artemis asked, "But that's not what's really bothering you, is it?" "As much as we want to start a family, I don't want to lose him," the magician said as a tear slid down her cheek, "I mean our first fight was over this."

"You're not going to lose him," Artemis said nudging her friend, "You'll find a way to break the curse." Zatanna smiled before saying, "I know. And we need to change the subject." Artemis smirked a little and asked, "How's the sex?" "I'll tell you if you tell me what's it like having Wally cook for you," Zatanna retorted. "Gwendolyn has been giving him cooking lessons," Artemis said as her husband entered the room.

"I don't want to know," the speedster said holding his hands up briefly, "I'm just here to let you know dinner's done." "About time," Artemis said as the two friends got up. "What were you two talking about?" Wally asked as they walked to the kitchen. "Just comparing notes on being married," Artemis said smiling, "What about you two?" "Either something involving Sci-Fi or sports probably," Zatanna said as the entered the room.

"Actually, Zee, I was telling Wally about something I did for you a few weeks ago," Howler said looking at his wife. "You did a lot of things to me over the past month and a half," she retorted sitting down, "Just which one are you talking about?" "You'll see," he said as he used his ring to place four covered plates on the table. She watched him carefully as Artemis said, "Whatever it is it smells delicious." "Lance was saying that something interesting happened the first time Zatanna had this," Wally said as he sat next to his wife.

"Oh do tell," she said looking at her friend. "Try it first, then I will tell," Howler said before the covers lifted off the plates to reveal lasagna, "And yes, this is one of my dad's recipes mom refused to let him put on the menu for Avalon." "I wonder why," Zatanna said trying not to smile as she looked at her husband. "It can't be that bad," Artemis said before taking a bite. Her eyes went wide for a few seconds before she looked at the lantern and said, "I hate you." "What did I do?" he asked as his wife lightly punched him in the arm, "And besides, Wally was the one that made this tonight. I just walked him through it."

"Oh he will pay for this," she said before she continued eating. "You like it?" Wally asked a little worried. Artemis nodded before saying, "I'll show you how much later." "Are you even cleared to do that yet?" Zatanna asked. "As of the middle of next month," Artemis replied. "Sucks to be you, Wally," Howler said as they all started eating, "But I do have something for you two." "You didn't have to get us anything," Wally said looking at him. "In a way I didn't," Howler said pulling out a card and tossing it to the speedster, "Someone summited your resume to Camelot Tech and mom thinks you'd be a good fit for the R&D department."

"She's giving me a job?" Wally asked a little stunned. "A twenty-five dollar an hour, free company car of your choice as long as your employed, a percentage of the profits anything you create goes into mass production, job," Howler said with a slight smile, "HR's number is on the back of that card. Give them a call and they will help you set up everything up." Wally looked at his equally stunned wife before saying, "T-thanks. Um, w-we kind of had something we wanted to ask you, but I'm not sure if now is a good time." "There's no time like the present Wally," Zatanna said before taking a drink of her water.

"Very true," Artemis said before taking a deep breath, "Wally and I have been talking about asking you two to be Jenna's godparents." Howler's fork landed on his plate with a slight clang before he asked, "Are you serious?" "Yes. We are," Wally said looking at the lantern, "Lance, you did a great job raising Emma. And we know that you two will be great parents." Zatanna watched her husband for a few seconds before saying, "We'll get back to you about that, Wally. Now's not a good time for us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Crush...

Emma looked up from her book to see her mother enter the living room. Normally, this wouldn't be cause for alarm, but her mother looked like there was something on her mind. "Is everything ok, mom?" she said smiling a little. "I just got a call from Dinah asking if it would be ok for you to go on patrol Saturday," Gwendolyn said sitting across from her daughter, "I know we really haven't talked about this, but how often did you go out with the League." "Just twice," Emma said looking at her mother, "Lance only let me go depending on the location, who was with me, and school."

Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow at the last comment and asked, "Meaning?" "League or senior members of the team only, small towns or places where there isn't a high crime rate, and days she didn't have homework or school the next day," Raven said glancing up from her book. "I'm banned from working with Nightwing, Bart, Billy, and La'gaan," Emma said a little sheepishly. "Two of those I can understand," Gwendolyn said looking at her, "But why the other two?" "La'gaan smells like anchovies and she broke Billy's hand during her first League Christmas party," Raven said.

Emma sank down in her seat a little as she explained about the party. "I can see why you're not allowed to work with them," Gwendolyn said trying not to laugh. "She does like working with Conner, Wolf, and Sphere," Raven said glancing at her friend. "Shut up, Raven," Emma hissed as she turned a little pink. "Sounds like someone has a crush," Gwendolyn said smiling. "On Wolf," Emma said before going back to her book. "Right," her mother said drawing the word out, "You have a crush on a giant wolf and not on his blue-eyed partner."

Emma pulled her book closer as she tried to ignore what her mother was saying. "Now that I think about it," Raven said looking up from her book, "I think that would explain why she keeps running into things on the Watchtower." "Aww, my little chipmunk has her first crush," Gwendolyn practically sang. "Oh hush," Emma muttered pulling her book closer to hide her blush. Her mother smiled before moving to the seat next her saying, "Well now that I know who you like, I know who not to ask to go out on patrol with you. But this does pose a new question. Who does Raven like?"

"No one," the Goth girl said monotone. "She likes Gar for some reason," Emma said looking at her friend with a wicked glint in her eyes. "No. I tolerate him," Raven replied. "Don't let her fool you, she's liked him sense their little incident," Emma giggled. "I thought we agreed to never talk about that," Raven growled. "With Emma maybe, but not with me," Gwendolyn said looking at the girl. Raven was quiet for a few moments before mumbling something. "What was that?" Gwendolyn asked.

Raven let out a sigh before saying, "He kissed me." "Why did he do that?" Gwendolyn asked crossing her arms. "He tripped while they were training and accidentally knocked her down," Emma said. "And when did this kiss happen?" "As we hit the ground," Raven said turning red at the memory. "Dinah made sure there was no video footage of the incident after Raven through Gar at the Zeta tubes," Emma said looking at her mother. "How did you find about this though?" Gwendolyn asked. "Dinah takes care of combat training for the team when she has the time," her daughter replied, "And she trains us together a lot of times."

"Doesn't Lance train you?" Gwendolyn asked. "Oh he does," Emma assured her mother, "But some of the League and team help out as well." "May have to call and ask who all trains you two," Gwendolyn said. "Kaldur, Fate and Dinah for me," Raven said before going back to her book, "Emma has Dinah, Conner, Diana, and Lance depending on which one is free." "So only one of you trains with your crushes then?" Gwendolyn asked in a teasing tone. "Sometimes," Emma said turning pink. "May have to watch you train next time," Gwendolyn said before sitting back on the couch.

"But is it ok if I go on patrol this weekend?" Emma asked after a few minutes. "I am going to ad one thing to Lance's rules," her mother said looking at her, "The no homework school night part stands. But you have until eleven, ok?" "And if it goes longer than that?" Emma asked. "Then who ever you're out with owes me a written explanation as to why you were out past eleven," Gwendolyn replied, "One page for every half hour you go over. Double that if you end up on the news. That goes for both of you."

"Pray she doesn't get Nightwing or the one Green Lantern," Raven said turning a page, "Both need lessons in grammar." "We can only hope," Gwendolyn said before they heard a knock on the door. "I got it," Emma said getting up. She left the room for a few seconds before sticking her head back in the room and saying, "Mom, it's for you." Gwendolyn got up and walked over to find a teen with sunglasses on talking to her daughter. "You're Robin, right?" she asked little cautiously. "Yes ma'am," he said with a slight smile, "I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering if some of the others from the team and I can borrow your theater room to watch something."

"Depends on what it is," she said crossing her arms. He held up a DVD and said, "Nightwing versus Cali." She smiled before saying, "Other than the room seats forty and clean up any mess you and the others make. I think you and I will get along just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Museum...

 _'Wally is going to pay for this,'_ Artemis thought with a sigh. How he was able to rope her into playing chaperon for a bunch of kids on a field trip to a museum, she wasn't completely sure. But she did know that there were other things she'd rather be doing, like taking care of their daughter. Granted, she didn't mind leaving Jenna in her mother's care. That still didn't mean that she wasn't going to skin her husband when this was over. As she watched the kids look around the room, she noticed that one of the teachers was walking towards her. A smile tugged at the archers face as she realized who said teacher was.

"No offense, but I'm surprised Wally conned you into helping, Artemis," Barbara said with a smile. "Same here, but that doesn't mean I won't make him pay for when I get home," Artemis said with a huff. "So where's Jenna?" Barbara asked with a laugh. "With my mom," the blonde said with a sigh. "And you'd rather be with her then here, right," the redhead asked. "But if she wasn't here, then she would be missing the fun," Cissie said walking over. "Oh yeah, what'd you find?" Artemis asked her protégé.

"Something kind of cool," Cissie said before heading towards one of the display cases. Artemis followed her over and looked inside. The item didn't seem all that better than any other she had seen so far. It was an aged piece of paper that seemed to show some ritual. "According to the plague, this was supposed to be from the spell book of Morgana La 'fey," Cissie said looking at her mentor, "It's about some sort of curse she had cast after a failed demon summoning. What do you think?" Artemis had barely time to register what she was looking at when a loud crash echoed through the museum hall.

They looked over to see a group of masked men wielding assault rifles enter. "No one moves and no one gets hurt," the one man yelled, "We're just here for the art." "Crap," Artemis muttered as he pulled Cissie towards her, "This is not good." She watched as the men pulled paintings and other pieces of art from the walls. "Think we can take them?" Cissie whispered watching the one guy getting closer. "Not without getting someone hurt," Artemis replied. Just as the one man was about to smash the glass case the two were next to, the lights in the hall switched to the emergency lights as the fire alarm went off.

Using the lighting change as a distraction, Cissie quickly stepped forward and disarmed the robber before knocking him out. "You little brat," a nearby robber yelled pointing his gun at her. The sound of a single shot being fired rang out over the alarm. All eyes looked over to see Artemis fall to the ground, a red stain growing from her midsection. "ARTEMIS!" Barbara yelled as she ran over to her friend. "Crap, this hurts," Artemis muttered as her body slightly shook.

"Hang in there, Artemis," Barbara said kneeling next to her friend. She placed her hands on the wound to try and contain the bleeding. "Oh god Artemis, I'm sorry," Cissie said as she started to cry. "Cissie, go call ambulance," Barbara barked at the girl before turning her attention back to her friend, "Don't you dare die on me, Artemis." Instead of calling for help, Cissie grabbed the down man's gun and took after the robbers. "Cissie!" Barbara yelled after her. "S-stubborn kid," Artemis stuttered weakly. "Don't talk," Barbara said looking back at her friend.

"An ambulance is on the way, Ms. Gordon," she heard one of her students say. "You hear that, Artemis? Help's coming," Barbara said trying to hold back tears. "You can shoot me for this later," Raven said kneeling on the other side of the blonde. Barbara watched as the young girl placed her hands on her friend's stomach. "Rachel, what are you doing?" the redhead asked. Raven closed her eyes as her hands started to softly glow as she whispered, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Barbara slowly removed her hand and watched as the bleeding slowly stopped before the glow faded. "What did you do?" Barbara asked puzzled. "Stopped the bleeding," Raven said sounding like she was a little out of breathe, "Give me a few and I can get the bullet out." "You've done enough, Rae," Barbara said placing her and on the girls shoulder, "The paramedics are here." Raven nodded slight before slowly getting up. She took a few steps back to let the medics through before sighing.

Barbara waited until the medics had placed her fellow team member on a stretcher before walking over to her class and asking, "Is everyone ok?" "The only ones not here are Jessie and Cissie," one of the students said. "Here we are," Jessie said as she walked up with an arm around her friend. "Where were you two?" Barbara growled. "We took after them to try and get their license plate number," Jessie lied, "Is your friend going to be ok?" "I hope so, Jessie," Barbara answered watching the paramedics leave with her friend.

After giving their statement to the police, Barbara contacted the school to inform them of the incident and that some of the parents had shown up to take their children home. Once she was done, she dialed a number and waited for the other end to pick up. "How's the museum?" she heard a familiar voice say. "Get to Jump City Memorial, Wally," she said looking in the direction the ambulance had went, "Artemis has been shot."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hospitals...

"This sucks," Emma sighed as she sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. "I know. You'd rather be at the museum with your class, but this was the only day I could get you in before Halloween," Gwendolyn said looking at her daughter. "I know, mom. And besides, Lance and Zee said they would take me this weekend," Emma said looking at her mom. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before they heard the door open they looked over to see Zatanna walked out crying. "Zee, are you?" Gwendolyn asked walking over. The magician looked at her mother in-law and shook her head before crying even harder.

Gwendolyn gently pulled her into her arms and tried to comfort her. "Calm down, Zee. It's ok. You can tell me," the elder woman said. "Um, mom, Zee. We have to go," Emma said tugging on her mother's shirt, "Artemis was shot." The two women looked at the girl in shock and asked, "Where?" Emma looked back at her phone and palled as she said, "At the museum." "Ekat su ot Simetra," Zatanna said after wiping the tears from her eyes. The three disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of the local hospital.

"I hope she's ok," Emma said as they entered. After checking with the front desk, they went over to the waiting area to find most of the League and team there. "What happened?" Gwendolyn asked as a teen she only knew as Virgil walked up. "From what we've been told so far, Artemis was helping Barbara with a field trip when some guys broke in and tried to steal some paintings," the teen replied. "How bad is she hurt?" Zatanna asked. Raven walked over and softly said, "She was shot in the stomach but I was able to stop the bleeding before the paramedics arrived."

"Wally is already back there with Artemis," Virgil said as Gwendolyn pulled her phone out, "Both team and League are either here or on their way, Gwendolyn." "I figured," she said simply before putting her phone away, "But there was one person that still needed to know." Before either one could ask, Howler walked up and asked, "Is Artemis ok?" "She's stable, pissed off, and want's Jenna," Wally said suddenly appearing next to the lantern. "M'gann and Conner went to get her mom and Jenna," Virgil said calmly.

"Good, where's Raven?" Wally asked. "Talking to Jessie and Cissie by the looks of it," Emma said pointing over towards a corner. They watched as the speedster walked over and had Raven follow him to from the room. "I wonder what that was about," Emma said quietly. "Artemis may want to thank her," Virgil replied, "And before you ask, the big three are running interference as to why the League didn't show up." "I can tell you why," Emma said looking at the young teen.

"Hey, Gwendolyn, can I talk to you in private for a few," Zatanna asked her mother in-law quietly. The two excused themselves before heading towards the cafeteria. "You ok, Zee?" Gwendolyn asked a little worried once they were out of ear shot. Tears started to fill the magician's eyes as she said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It took a second for Gwendolyn to realize what the girl was apologizes for before she gently pulled her into her arms. "Shhhh. It's ok, Zee. It's ok," she said trying to comfort her. Zatanna leaned back and said, "How's it going to be ok? Lance is going t-" "Don't you dare finish that thought," Michelle said placing a hand over the magician's mouth; "We still have time and unless he gives up, neither should you."

"I was wondering how long before you got here," Gwendolyn said. "How bad is it?" Michelle asked dismissing the comment. "About the only thing we know is that Artemis was shot and Raven was able to stop the bleeding before she lost to much blood," Gwendolyn said wiping a tear from her eyes, "That and Zatanna is pregnant." "I know and the others can't wait to meet the little one," Michelle said before giving the magician a hug, "Please hold off on telling Lance for a bit, ok? He's going to need a clear head for what is about to happen." "What's that?" Zatanna asked. Michelle let the magician go and shared a brief look with Gwendolyn before answering, "War."

"You mean he's?" Zatanna started to ask. "Declaring war on the one that shot Artemis," Gwendolyn replied, "And trust me when I say; when he goes to war, you'll know it because you'll see something new." "And he won't be fighting this alone," Raquel said as she and Kaldur walked up. "Artemis is more than just a friend and an ally," Kaldur said trying to stay calm. "She's family," Gwendolyn said looking at him, "And you never mess with family if you value your life."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A Knight Returns...

During the fall out of the museum incident, it was revealed to the world the orders the previous mayors of Jump City had put in place concerning the Justice League. While both orders were immediately rescinded by the newest mayor, the actions the lead to Artemis getting shot was soon found out by the League. Because Cissie wasn't a member of the team, it was left to the other Titan's as to what her punishment would be. After a about an hour of discussion, they decided that she was suspended from action until Artemis was medically cleared by a doctor.

Unfortunately, things didn't calm down like most thought they would've. The biggest reason for this was that Howler had picked the mantle of the Cobalt Knight back up and began hunting for the robbers. After reminding the criminals of Jump why it was his turf, he turned his sites towards Gotham. His first stop was the Iceberg Lounge. As he pulled up in front of the building on a blue Harley, he took note that this looked like a well-respected place on the outside. As he got off his bike, the door man walked over and said, "I'm sorry sir, but you can't park there." Howler looked at the person as his armor formed saying, "I won't be long."

As he walked towards the doors, he heard the doorman call for security. "I could use the warm up," he muttered as the first of the guards reached him. He grabbed the guard's wrist and spun him into a wall hitting a second guard with a roundhouse. One by one, he took out each of the guards as he made his way towards the office of Oswald Cobblepot. "Stop!" short man yelled after Howler slammed a guard threw a table, "Stop this at once I say." "You know why I'm here, Cobblepot," Howler said stepping up to the man.

"My office," the short man said before heading towards a side door. Howler followed and waited until the door to the office was closed before saying, "You security needs to learn how to fight." "I know, but they are big enough to make people think otherwise on starting a ruckus," Oswald Cobblepot said turning to look at the lantern, "Now what brings you to may place of business, Cobalt Knight?" "The Jump City museum incident," Howler replied crossing his arms. "Ah yes, I did here about that. Is that woman who was shot going to be ok?" Oswald asked walking over to his desk.

"She made it to the hospital in time, so yes," Howler said watching the man move, "Do you know anything about what happened?" "Just what has been stated officially," Oswald said sitting behind his desk. "Which is information that everyone already knows," Howler said walking up to the desk, "I'm looking for information that is off the record." "And just how 'off the record' are you looking?" Oswald asked smiling slightly. Howler held up a large gem the size of an apple as he said, "The kind that would allow a respectable business man like you to pay off any investors, open five new clubs in places like Metropolis, and retire instantly if he felt like it."

"Where did you get that beauty?" Oswald asked eyeing the gem. "Answer my question and I will answer your," Howler replied. "You drive a hard bargain, Cobalt Knight," Oswald said leaning back in his chair. "Please, call me Cobalt," Howler said placing the gem on the desk, "Until I leave this office, I am just a business man having a meeting with another business man." Oswald smiled as he said, "In that case, I may have heard something about a museum robbery a while ago. Ah yes, I remember.

"There is a collection of artwork worth millions on loan from the Chinese government with the center piece being a large green dragon made from a single piece of jade." "I've actually seen that piece," Howler said before sitting in a blue construct chair, "That dragon alone is impressive." "Yes, but this is the piece I believe you want," Oswald said before getting up and walking over to the small bar in his office to pour himself a drink, "Now mind you, I am not saying this is true. But according to rumors, a certain disgraced mayor of you city believes that the dragon will make a nice severance package for his service to your city." "If that is true, then he's a dead man," Howler said before sliding the gem across the table, "And to answer your question about that gem, this is from my personal collection. It should be more than enough to cover any damages."

Oswald pulled out a jeweler's magnifier and looked at the gem before saying, "Oh it does. And please feel free to stop by whenever you have the chance in the future. Dinner will be on me." "If I have a free night," Howler said before getting up and leaving. He walked out to where his bike was sitting to find a Gotham PD squad car blocking it in. "Officer," he said before getting on the bike. "Sorry sir, but we are going to have to take this bike to impound," one of the officers said. "Have fun with that," Howler said before starting the bike as it began to glow blue. The officers watched as the bike began to rise up then flew away.

Once he was a safe distance away, he landed his bike in an alley. "Mind telling me why you're in Gotham," he heard a voice ask from the shadows. "Getting answers," Howler said as Batman stepped into view, "The last Jump City Mayor was behind the robbery at the museum." "Your former mayor was found dead in outside of Las Vegas recently," Batman said walking over, "From the bodies' decomposition; he's been dead since the day he took office." "Then who is the imposter?" Howler asked as his communicator beeped, "Go ahead." "Hey Lance, its Barry," came a male voice of the link, "I thought you might want to know I just finished running some of the DNA that was gathered at the museum as a favor for the Jump City PD and I got a match." "Who's the match?" Howler asked.

"That just it," Barry said a little nervous, "I ran the results twice and both came back to a positive match to one person. The mayor, but that's not the strange part." "No offense, Barry, but I kind of found out the mayor was behind it," Howler said calmly, "What's the strange part?" "The DNA came back as a positive match to the Joker as well," the speedster said. Howler was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Notify all League and teams members to stay out of Jump City unless I say otherwise." He ended the call as Batman asked, "What gives you the right to make that call?" The bike dissolved as Howler stood up and said, "Because the Titans are going to war with a clown you refuse to kill."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

She's Family...

It felt a little weird for Emma to have her gear on. It was almost weirder to see both Raven and Jessie in theirs considering it was almost a year sense they had last worn them, but tonight was different. Tonight was about one thing; payback. The plan had been simple enough to understand; find the demented clown and make him regret ever coming to Jump City. It was all well and good until they found that most of Batman's foes were there. Luckily for them, both the League and team had arrived to lend a hand. _"How come you guys are here?"_ Emma asked via M'gann's mental link. _"Artemis is family,"_ Conner replied as him and Kara dropped Killer Croc, _"And you don't mess with that."_

Emma smiled brightly as her and Dinah let lose a double Canary Cry on Mister Freeze. Their combined scream was enough to shatter not only this glass dome on his suit, but to shatter the ice in the building. "Anyone have eyes on the Joker?" Batman asked over the com-links. "He's outside with me," said a female voice. "Nice job, Arrowette," Bart said as he tied up the fallen villains. "And he's never hurting another person ever again," Cissie said before her com went dead. "Crap," Howler said punching out Two Face, "Kid Canary, Superboy, Supergirl, with me." The four of them ran outside to find the Joker trying to back away from a young girl pointing a gun to the Joker's head.

"Drop the gun, Arrowette," Howler said pointing his ring at her. "Not until he pays," she said cocking the gun. "And if you kill him, you become him," Howler replied. "What are you worried about blue boy, she doesn't have the guts t-AHHHH!" Joker started to say before screaming in pain as Cissie shot him between the legs. "No one is talking to you, sicko," Cissie said as she watch the psychotic clown fall backwards and grab his balls. "Arrow," Howler yelled as his ring started to glow, "That's enough." "Not yet," she said before aiming the gun at the clown, "Get up."

The Joker slowly got to his feet and laughed a little as he looked at her and said, "You really know where to hit a guy where it hurts, kid. I'll give you that." "I only have one thing left to say to you," she said taking a few steps back. "Kid, when you've been in the business as long as I have, you're heard them all," the Joker said with a laugh, "So what is the final thing you want to say to, huh? Some big speech about how I did you wrong?" Cissie shook her head as she lowered the gun before simply saying, "Pull." The Joker blinked once before something slammed into him with enough force to send him flying off towards the night sky before disappearing with a twinkle.

"Happy you finally got to use your squeaky, Michelle?" Howler asked before a blue line shot out of his ring towards the Joker. His cousin smiled as she held what looked like a strange looking hammer and said, "Not sure he reached escape velocity unfortunately." Howler slowly shook his head before looking at his sister and asking, "You want to say it or should I?" Emma grabbed the line and pulled hard as she yelled, "GET OVER HERE!" "You're up Super's," Howler said as they watched the Joker coming back at them. Both Conner and Kara jumped up at the same time and hit the clown with a double Superman punch with enough force to make him bounce off the ground and slam into the side of the warehouse. "Cobalt Knight to Watchtower, the Joker's been captured," Howler said into his communicator, "I repeat, the clown is down."

"Is anyone hurt?" Zatanna replied. "Just laughing boy," Kara said with a slight laugh, "Arrowette shot him in the nuts." "Little overkill, don't you think?" Batman asked as he walked up. "Overkill is underrated," Emma said looking around, "Where did Arrowette go?" The others glanced around to find that the young archer had disappeared.

"She'll turn up," Howler said looking at his sister. "Maybe she back inside to help finish the bad guys off," Kara suggested. "The last one fell as I walked out here," Batman said. "You'll see your friend again, Ari," Michelle said as a portal appeared next to her, "And besides, you did great good here tonight. All of you did." "Thanks, Merlin. See you in a few weeks," Emma said before her cousin stepped into the portal.

"Not sure if this is a good time to ask this, but do you think he's still alive?" Kara asked pointing at the Joker. "You would be surprised what he has lived through," Batsman said before walking off. "Are we done?" Emma asked looking at her brother. "Some of us are," Howler replied as they heard sirens approaching, "Supergirl, take Kid Canary and the other Titans home. The rest of us will handle the clean-up." "I like that idea," Jessie said before running off.

"Guess it just the three of us then," Kara said looking at Raven and Emma. A black raven encompassed the three before dissolving way to reveal they had been teleported to Emma's living room. "Did you get him?" Gwendolyn said looking up from her book. "He'll think twice before ever doing something that stupid again," Raven said as Emma removed her mask. "And I think I'm going to be sick," Kara said before flying to the bathroom.

"First time?" Gwendolyn asked trying not to laugh. "Yup," Emma said yawning. "And your nose is bleeding," Raven said noticing the blood coming from her friends nose. "It happens with Canary Cries sometimes," Emma said grabbing a Kleenex and using it to try and stop nosebleed. "Raven, go tell Kara the spare room is hers for the night then head to bed," Gwendolyn said getting up, "Follow me, Emma." "Ok," Emma said a little nervously before following her mother, "Where are we going?" "You are going to tell me about what all happened while I get you cleaned up, Chipmunk," Gwendolyn said entering the kitchen and grabbing a clean washcloth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Titan No More...

"You sure you're going to be ok, beautiful?" Wally asked as he pulled his jacket on. "I'll be fine, Wally," Artemis said as she rolled her eyes at him, "Just make sure there is some left for me." It had been two weeks sense the former archer had been released from the hospital and was happy to be home. Granted she was still on restrictions because of her wound, that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying the down time. As Wally gave her a quick kiss, the sound of someone knocking brought their attention to the front door.

"That better not be a babysitter," Artemis growled as he husband went to answer the door. "You couldn't afford me as a babysitter," Howler said as him and Zatanna entered carrying some pizza boxes. "Besides, we brought food," Zatanna said before the set the boxes on the table. "Guess I don't have to go get dinner," Wally said pulling his jacket off, "Not this time, but you really do need to learn how to clean," Howler said as his ring began to glow.

They watched as a pairs of blue hands started to straighten the place up. "I have really got to get me one of those," Artemis said as she watched a construct vacuum silently sweep the floors. "I'll see what I can do about getting you a temporary one for your anniversary next year," Howler said before as the vacuum emptied its contents in the trash before disappearing, "But we do have some news for you." "Do you mean besides that massive criminal takedown in your hometown a few days ago?" Artemis asked Wally got them some plates. "That too," Zatanna said before handing a box to Wally, "Batman is trying to convince Gwendolyn to combine the Titans with the team."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen with as bad as she hates him," Wally said before going to get everyone a drink. "That all depends on how he talks to her about it," Howler said opening a couple of boxes, "And she doesn't hate him. She just cannot stand bats." "Sounds like a job for Diana," Artemis said taking a slice, "Now what all happened?" Howler and Zatanna took turns filling in their friends on what had transpired a few days ago. Once the two were finished, Wally couldn't help but ask, "What happened to Cissie?" "Her and her family moving to Vermont," Howler said after a few moments, "Between shooting the Joker and watching Artemis get shot, she quit the Titans completely."

"She and the other agreed to stay in touch, but it may take a while before things get back to the way they were," Zatanna said before placing an envelope on the table. "What's that?" Wally asked noticing it. "It's a letter from Cissie," Zatanna answered putting her slice down, "Her mother dropped them off at Gwendolyn's this morning after the girls went to school." "If that is supposed to be an apology, then she needs to deliver it herself," Artemis said after finishing her piece. "That was mom's reaction to those," Howler said leaning back in his chair.

"What did Cissie's mother say about that?" Wally asked. "She understood and agreed whole heartedly," Howler said before taking a drink, "But it seems that Cissie realized how easy it is to cross that line and it scared her pretty bad." "I think we've all come close to crossing that line once or twice," Artemis said calmly. The room was quiet for a few seconds before Wally asked, "I hope you guys don't mind me asking this, but have you given what we asked you any thought?" "OH! Speaking of which," Artemis said pointing at Zatanna, "There is a piece at the Jump City Museum called 'The Curse of La 'fey.' It may give you a clue towards that problem."

Howler blinked a few times before pulling his phone out saying, "Michelle is going to want to know about that." "Same with dad," Zatanna said pulling her phone out as well. "Freeze!" Wally said quickly taking their phones, "Sorry, but our place our rules. No phones during meals." Artemis took the phones away from him and handed them back saying, "This is one time, Wall-man, they need to make those calls. And yes, I will explain later." "He already knows about the curse," Howler said putting his cell on the table, "I told him about it at the hospital to try and keep his mind focused on something while waiting on the doctor."

"And I told Artemis when we first came back from our Honeymoon," Zatanna said looking at her phone. "You ok, Zee?" Howler asked placing a hand on hers. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she said, "I-I'm pregnant." "Y-y-you're pregnant?" he stammered in shock. She bit her lip as she nodded slightly before saying, "I-I found out the day Artemis was shot. The only reason I didn't tell you sooner was Michelle asked me not to and I was hoping to wait until we found a way to break the curse. A-are you mad?" Howler started to smile before kissing his wife deeply and said, "I love you."

Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck as tears started to fall as she whispered, "I love you too." "Congrats you two," Artemis said before hearing a soft cry coming from the bedroom. "I got her," Wally said putting his pizza down and running into the back. "Thanks, Mis," Zatanna said wiping tears from her eyes, "Now we have to get that curse broken." "I second that," Howler said grabbing another slice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Halloween…

To see a child dressed as a superhero for Halloween can either be considered an honor or cute depending on the person you ask. But for Emma to see other students at her school to be dressed like her heroine persona was just a tad creepy. Granted she had a lot of room to talk sense she was dressed like her sister in-law, but still. At first Raven and Jessie both thought she was being paranoid, until they saw at least fifteen other girls dressed like them. "That was weird," Raven said as her and Emma entered Avalon Pizza after school.

"Tell me about it," Emma said as they sat in an empty booth. "What was weird?" Lance asked setting a couple of water glass on the table. "Seeing about twenty students dressed as Impulse and Raven," Emma replied looking at her brother. "No Kid Canary's?" he asked sounding a little surprised. "Forty-four at last count," Raven said before taking a drink. "Sounds like someone is popular," he said gently nudging his sister, "And are you two dressed like Zatanna and Rocket?" "Think they'll mind?" Emma asked.

"There's only one way to find out," he said before heading into the kitchen. "I don't think Zee will mind," Raven said pulling her English book out. "Hope so," Emma said before doing the same, "Raquel will love seeing you in that." "Right," Raven said as Howler came walking up with a camera. "Oh no," Emma said ducking under the table. "Oh come on, pup. Raquel is on assignment and can't be reached," he said with a slight laugh, "She won't be back until about the middle of November." "Don't care. You are NOT taking my picture," she retorted. "Don't make me call mom," he said with a sigh.

"Go ahead. I'm still not letting you take my picture," she said. "Don't look at me," Raven said before hiding behind her English book. "Fine, what is it going to take so I can take your picture?" he asked. "You're not taking my picture," she said sticking her head out at him briefly. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked kneeling down in front of the table. "It runs in the family," she retorted. "What runs in the family?" Zatanna asked walking up. "Being stubborn," Howler said standing up.

"Do I want to know?" she asked. "Lance wants to take Emma's picture and she won't let him," Raven said glancing up from her text book. "Actually, I was bringing this out her for them to take each other's pic," he said handing the camera to his wife, "But Emma freaked before I could explain." "I'll see if I can't get her to come out," Zatanna said before kneeling in front of the table, "Emma, you can come out now." "Get rid of the camera and I will," Emma said.

"How about I hand you the camera? Will you come out then?" Zatanna asked. Emma was quiet for a few seconds before slowly crawling out from under the table and said, "Ok." The magician handed her friend the camera and said, "Nice costume. Who are you supposed to be?" "You," Emma said smiling. "You look adorable," Zatanna said giving her friend a hug. "And me without my camera," Howler said with a sigh. Emma looked at her brother as she held up the camera and asked, "You mean this?"

"Why would I be talking about a construct camera?" he asked before taking his sister's picture with a camera. "Lance!" Emma yelled as he walked towards the kitchen. "What? You left before mom could get a pic," he said looking back at her. "I will get you for that," she said glaring at him. "Let him be," Zatanna said ruffling her sister in-laws hair, "And you do look adorable." "Thanks, Zee," Emma said turning a little pink.

"You're welcome," Zatanna said before moving so she was sitting at the booth with her friends, "How about you tell me how your day went?" "Barbara was down sick, so we had a sub today," Emma said picking her book back up. "Jessie called him a skirt chasing bozo and we got stuck with a three page report on a person named Bobby Mackie," Raven said before putting her book down, "And I can't find a single thing about him in any of our school books." "That's because he's not in the school books," Zatanna said as Howler walked up carrying a tray. "Who's not in their books?" he asked put a try of garlic cheese bread on the table.

"Bobby Mackie," Emma said looking at him, "We have to do a three page report on him because Jessie called our sub a shirt chasing bozo." "Bobby Mackie owns a music hall in Kentucky that is reported to be haunted, and what teacher would assign something like that?" he asked. "A guy by the name of Hal Jordan," Raven replied. "Going to have to talk to him later," he said before walking off. "Sounds like the perfect Halloween assignment to me," Zatanna said with a smile, "Now, how about I give you two a hand with this after we finish the snack Lance brought you?"

"Sounds good to me," Raven said putting her book down. "I second that," Emma said grabbing a piece of garlic bread.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Curiosity…

Artemis slowly looked over at her husband unsure of what she thought he had just said. "Could you repeat that?" she asked a little leery. "I said I had a thought," Wally replied. "I was afraid you said that," she said before going back to feeding their daughter. "I'm serious Arty," he said watching her. "Wally, last time you had a thought, you about blew up my kitchen," she said glancing at him. "And I said I was sorry for that," he said smiling at her, "But I think you'll like this thought." "Try me," she said as she finished feeding Jenna.

"I thought was should see about getting a bigger place," he said. Artemis was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "We can't afford it right now." "Arty, what's wrong?" he asked a little worried. "Wally, it took almost everything in our savings to try and keep this place going while you were gone," she said watching her daughter, "Even with you getting that new job at Camelot Tech, it's going to be a long while before when can even think about getting a house; especially with having to get diapers and formula for Jenna." Wally walked over and hugged her saying, "I sorry."

"It's ok, Wally," she said giving him a gentle kiss. He smiled a little before his cell started ringing. "Don't answer it," she said as he pulled his phone out. "It's work. I have to," he said before answering it, "Hello?" "Hello, Mister West? My name is Linda Park. I work in the HR department at Camelot Tech," a female voice said, "Sorry for bothering you on your day off, but it was brought to my attention that you are a first time dad. Is that correct?" "Uh, yeah, it is. Why?" he asked a little puzzled. "The reason I'm asking is that we have a program that assist first time parents with their little one's needs," she answered.

"Can you hang on for a second?" he asked before putting it on speaker, "Sorry, but I think my wife may want to hear this." Artemis gave Wally a puzzled look before Linda said, "Certainly. Hi, Mrs. West, I'm Linda Park with HR at Camelot Tech. I was informing your husband that the company has a program that assists first time parents in getting things that their child needs; like diapers, formula, etc." Artemis looked at her husband for a few seconds before asking, "Ok, uh, how much is this going to cost?" "Nothing out of pocket for you," Linda replied warmly, "It's part of his health insurance, which starts today."

"O-oh, thank you," Artemis said a little stunned. "You're welcome and please enjoy your weekend," Linda said before hanging up. "D-did that just happen?" Wally asked looking at his phone. "I think so," Artemis said before hearing a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door to find Gwendolyn standing there. "Hey Artemis, you ok?" Gwendolyn asked. "You company has a first time parent assist program?" Artemis replied. "I was hoping Linda hadn't called you yet," Gwendolyn replied with a gentle smile, "Why don't you go put Jenna down and I will explain the program?"

Artemis slowly nodded before letting the woman inside. "Hey boss, what's up?" Wally asked a little nervously. "Not much, Wally," Gwendolyn replied as Artemis put her daughter in her playpen, "I came to drop something off, but I guess I have some explaining to do." "If you would please," Artemis said. "I started that program because I know how hard it can be to start a family with only one parent working," Gwendolyn said as the three of them sat down, "Camelot Tech will cover the cost of anything Jenna needs for the first year."

"Then it falls on us after that first year, right?" Wally asked. "Exactly," she said pulling an envelope out of her purse and handing it to him, "We also reimburse the cost of anything baby related you may have bought prior to the program starting." "You didn't have to do this," Artemis said looking at her friend. "Artemis, I started this program a year after I had Lance," Gwendolyn replied looking at the blonde. "Uh, t-t-there has got to be some mistake," Wally stammered looking at Gwendolyn taking a check out of the envelope, "We didn't spend this much on diapers."

"It is when you factor in Artemis's recent medical bills," Gwendolyn said looking at the speedster. Artemis's eyes went wide as she looked at the check. "If you don't mind, can I make a suggestion on what to do with that?" Gwendolyn asked. The couple slowly looked at her and nodded. She reached over and took their hands in hers before saying, "Invest it; not in stocks or bonds necessarily, but in your family." "Ok, any ideas on how to do that?" Artemis asked. "Maybe a bigger place to start with," Gwendolyn said smiling. "I like that idea," Wally said looking at his wife.

"Same here," Artemis said giving him a quick kiss. "I guess my work here is done," Gwendolyn said standing up, "Before I forget, I have a message from Michelle." "If it's about Thanksgiving, we'll be there," Wally said smiling, "And yes, we will be bringing Jenna." "Good, because Aura is starting to get on her nerves," Gwendolyn said before heading to the door. "Who's Aura?" Artemis asked looking at her friend. "Jenna's dragon, or did you forget?" Gwendolyn said before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A New Dragon…

It had been three weeks sense Gwendolyn's visit to Palo Alto and the annual trip to Michelle's was all set. As usual Dinah and Barbara would be going with Howler and his family as well as Artemis and her small family. The only difference this year was that instead of Robin, Cassie, Conner, M'gann, and Gar going; Michelle had asked that they bring Jade, Roy, Liam, Paula, Zatara, Diana, and Jessie with them. This created a minor problem because Jade and Paula weren't cleared to be on the Watchtower. So for the first time in eleven years, the Javelin had to take off from the Camelot Tech hanger.

The first meeting between the new arrivals and the dragons was almost comical. Aiden had snuck up behind Jade and lifted her into the air while Taylor and Alexander started mewling. Everyone couldn't help but laugh as Jade yelled about being let down. After a quick word from Guinevere, everyone was shown to their rooms. "So, what's going to happen when Jenna meets her dragon?" Zatanna asked as she sat on the bed in her and Howler's room. "A mental bond like the one me and Aiden have will be created," Howler said sitting next to her, "Once it's done, Jenna and Aura will be like an extension of each other."

"Like Aiden is of you?" she asked taking his hand in hers. He nodded slightly before the door to their room burst open. They turned to find a very ticked off Jade glaring at him. "WHAT IS THEIR PROBLEM?!" Jade yelled before walking into the room. "Aiden's, your husbands, Wally's, or yours?" Howler asked. "All of the above," she growled. "Aiden's crazy like me, Roy's your husband, Wally has a high metabolism, and you have Mufasa hair that is cause the dragons to lift you up and sing the opening song from the Lion King," he said trying not to laugh.

"Wait a minute, you can understand those things?" she asked a little surprised. "Me, Emma, our mom, Michelle, your sister, and Zee can," he said with a shrug, "It's kind of a family thing." "You have one weird family. Anything else I should know about this place?" Jade asked. "One week here is twenty minutes back home, there is a little dragon named Aura that is your niece's partner, the dragons have a tendency to throw people at lakes," he said with a slight yawn, "And they have no problem pulling off pranks on people. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get a little sleep before dinner."

"That and I think Artemis wants to talk to you," Zatanna said noticing the blonde standing in the doorway. "Better go see what Alice wants then," Jade said before leaving. "Thought she would never leave," Howler said as a large door at the end of the room opened and Aiden entered. "Why have you been picking on Jade, Aiden?" she asked looking at the scarlet dragon. "Thought it was a good way to get you all to laugh," the dragon said as he lay down on his bed. "Yeah, and I think we all needed that," Howler said smiling, "And I take it you've been watching Jenna."

"She is so cute," Aiden said smiling a little. They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Aiden said, "You'll break the curse." "I know we will, little brother," Howler said looking at the dragon. "Can we not talk about curses right now?" Zatanna asked with a slight yawn. "Ok," he said before turning so he was leaning back against the head board. "Thank you," she said laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around and gently stroked her hair.

"I hope we have a boy," she said softly after a few minutes of silence. "Why a boy?" he asked just as soft. "Well, you did a great job raising Emma, I would love to see how you raise a son," she said placing a hand on his chest. "I see," he said before kissing her head. "Maybe we'll have twins," she said with a slight smile. "Please don't joke about that," he said with a soft chuckle. She sighed and snuggled against him saying, "Don't worry. We're not having twins."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sure," she said smiling, "The doctor said I'm not having twins." "Ok," he said softly. As they sat there in silence, it wasn't long before he realized she was fast asleep. "Guess she was more tired than she thought," he whispered as he watched her sleep. _"She's been up till almost one in the morning in Michelle's library trying to find a way to break that curse,"_ Aiden said mentally to his partner, _"She's afraid she's going to lose you." "She's not going to lose me,"_ Howler replied lightly resting his head against hers.

 _"I asked Guin and the others to not bother you guys for a while,"_ Aiden said. _"Thanks, Aiden,"_ Howler said closing his eyes. When he awoke a few hours later, he found a pair of soft blue eyes watching him. "I think we fell asleep," Zatanna said smiling a little. "From what Aiden said, you needed the sleep," he said stretching a little. "Over grown tattle tale," she said glancing at the dragon. Aiden stuck his tongue out at her and said, "Don't make me go get Mufasa." She chuckled a little and sat up saying, "Please don't"

"I won't," he said looking towards the door, "Gwendolyn wants to know if you two are hungry." "I'm starving," she said getting up. "That makes two of us then," Howler said slowly getting to his feet. "Sorry for using you as a pillow again," she said watching him stretch. "Its fine," he said taking her hand in his, "Outside of having a sore back, I like holding you like that." She smiled and kissed his nose saying, "Good answer."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Sword of Galahad...

The last of the year seemed to go by like in a flash. It wasn't before long that Howler and Zatanna's birthdays was a only a few days away and anyone that knew about the curse wasn't any closer to finding a way to break it then when they first started. The page at the museum wasn't much help for all it did was tell the story of how the curse came about. According to the page; Morgana tried to summon a demon using three holy artifacts. Merlin, Galahad, and King Arthur were able to smash the items using their swords to stop her, thus creating three versions of the sword in the stone. Using the three swords, Merlin placed a permanent seal on the demon. To break it, all three swords must be drawn at the same time by the descendants of the ones that sealed them.

To make certain this never happened; Merlin sealed his sword in a pocket dimension. King Arthur drew his sword for he still needed it. Galahad snapped his in half and had Merlin send the rock part of it was still in to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Because of his actions, Morgana placed a curse on Galahad's family: a fortnight past thirteen shall be the final day the father will have with his first born for as long as broken is passed.

While most of the team had given up on the story, there was something that didn't set right with Raven. As she reread the copy Gwendolyn made for her, her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of someone watching her. She looked up to see Hawkman staring at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly. "I'm just wondering what is so interesting that you would miss training with Dr. Fate," the Thanigarian said. Raven looked at her watch and muttered under her breathe as she started to pack her school books up. "Easy young Raven," he said holding his hands up, "Fate was called on a mission prior to your arrival."

"Oh," she said before sitting back down. "But seriously, what are you looking at?" he asked. Raven was silent for a few seconds before handing him the paper and said, "This. It's a photo of one of the displays from the museum where Artemis was shot." The League member slowly looked at the paper and laughed a little before saying, "The sword of Galahad? I'm surprised there is even a record of this." "Sword of Galahad?" she asked. "It's part of the King Arthur myth that most who specialize in it have forgotten about," he said handing the picture back, "The legend goes that Morgana promised Galahad his wildest dreams if he killed King Arthur.

"But instead of turning on his king, Galahad rode with him and Merlin to stop her from summoning an ancient evil. She was so furious with him that she placed the curse the last line refers to on him. Granted, they translation wrong." "What do you mean?" she asked puzzled. He pointed at the last line in the picture's translation and said, "That actually reads, 'as long as broken sword is passed.' Galahad kept the broken piece of his sword and passed it down to his son, who passed it to his son and so on and so forth; because if it ever came in contact with the broken piece, it would become whole instantly." "And her curse took effect each time it was passed," she said as she started to smile.

"Correct," he said looking at her, "I take it you know something I don't." "I'll explain later," she said as a black raven encompassed her than sank into the ground teleporting her from the Watchtower.

A black raven slowly rose out of the floor in Raven's room and spread its wing to reveal the young girl. She quickly made her way downstairs and smiled as she found Gwendolyn sitting in the living room. "I thought you had training today," the woman asked upon seeing the young girl. Raven walked up to her and said, "I still do, but there's something you need to know." "What's that?" Gwendolyn asked noticing Raven seemed to be out of breathe, "Are you ok, Raven?" "I'm fine," the girl said holding out the picture, "The translation is wrong." "What do you mean?" Gwendolyn asked taking the picture and looking at it.

Raven shook her head slightly and said, "The last line is supposed to read 'as long as broken sword is passed.' It's referring to Galahad's sword. That is what Morgana cursed." Gwendolyn slowly looked at the girl and asked, "Are you sure?" "I showed that to Hawkman and he said it was from a story called 'The Sword of Galahad,'" Raven replied placing her hands on the couch. Gwendolyn blinked a few times before getting up before saying, "That's it. Raven, do you realize what this means?" "Besides teleporting from the Watchtower to here was a bad idea?" Raven asked as her eyes started to droop.

Gwendolyn got up and helped the girl over to the couch saying, "It means I have to talk to Michelle ASAP." "Tell her I said hi," Raven said before blacking out as she lied down on the couch. She awoke a few hours later to find Emma staring at her. "Fair warning, you're going to get hugged by one happy magician," Emma said softly. "Hugged?" Raven asked as she slowly started to sit up. "Zee's version of Cassie's ambush hugs," Emma said. "Great," Raven said leaning back on the couch, "But why me?"

"Because you were right," Zatanna said sitting next to the young girl, "Michelle looked up that story and found out that it was the sword that was cursed. Not Lance's family." "You saved my brother's life, Raven," Emma said smiling. "Least I could do you two taking me in last year," Raven said with a slight smile. Zatanna gently pulled the girl into a one armed hug and said, "I'm glad they did too. Now, we just have to find the sword."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Forge...

"Hey Zee, what do you need?" Howler said answering his cell phone. "Sorry for calling you at work, Lance, but I have a question," his wife asked over the phone. "Depends on the question as to how I can answer it," he said with a slight smile. "By any chance, do you know where the sword of Galahad is?" she asked. He blinked a few times before saying, "Yeah, it's here at Avalon. Why?" "I'll explain when I get there. Do not touch it," she said before hanging up.

"Didn't plan on it," he said putting his phone away. He turned to head into the kitchen but stopped as Michelle stepped out. "I'm starting to think my kitchen needs remodeled after seeing yours," she said looking at him, "Now where is the sword of Galahad?" He pointed over at one of the suits of armor that was holding a sword and said, "Right there." She walked over to take a closer look at it and asked, "This is it?" "After I reformed the blade," he said walking over, "Dad wanted to use it part of the décor and asked me to make a new blade for it. So I did, why?"

"Because Raven found out it was the sword that was cursed, not your family," she said as she went to place a hand on it. Howler quickly stepped forward and grabbed her wrist saying, "You really don't want to do that." She gave him a puzzled look and asked, "Why do you say that?" "Because part of the metal that was used to reform that blade was what was left from making my sword," he replied, "You know, that stuff that disrupts magic fields." "Let's not do that again," she said taking a few steps away from the sword, "I think one near dimensional collapse is enough for one lift time."

She slowly looked around the room and smiled as she said, "You know, I think this is the first time I've ever been here." "It is," he said before he started to put the chairs up, "So what do you think?" "I like it, but shouldn't there be more people here?" she asked looking at him. "We closed half an hour ago," he replied calmly, "Night manager called in sick so I had to fill in for him." "The kitchen is impressive," she said before sitting in an empty chair. "Thanks, I based it on yours believe it or not," he said.

She simply nodded as Zatanna appeared in a puff of smoke. "Glad I pulled the blinds earlier," he said before walking over kissing her, "Hey Zee." "Glad you did too," the magician said before returning the kiss. "So what brings you here this late at night?" he asked before going back to putting the chairs up. "If it's the sword of Galahad, he is using it as a piece of the décor after reforming the blade with some of the metal he used for his sword," Michelle said before standing up, "And I should be going."

"Wait a second, Michelle," he said before heading into the kitchen. He came back out a few minutes later with a pizza box and handed it to her saying, "One for the road." "Thank you," she said before leaving the way she came. "I take it she explained why we needed to know where it was," Zatanna said looking at the sword. "She did," he said walking up behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck before asking, "So, it was the sword that was cursed huh?" She leaned back against him saying, "Yeah. So long as that sword doesn't get passed down, the curse won't happen."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes before she quietly asked, "Can we go home?" "Just need to finish here and we can," he said as his ring started to glow. She watched as the chairs started putting themselves up. "You don't use your ring much do you?" she asked as the last of the chairs was put up. "There are some things I like doing with my hands," he said feeling her hand on his. "Am I one of those things?" she asked playfully.

"My power ring is the only thing I would never use on you," he said nuzzling her neck, "Granted it does help with baking." "You bake?" she asked glancing at him. "When I have the time," he said slowly turning her in his arms till she was facing him, "And there is something we need to talk about that we haven't for a while." "Which is?" she asked. "You asked me once if I would rather have a boy or a girl if we ever started a family," he said looking into her eyes, "As long as their healthy and are like you, I would be happy with either."

"Good answer," she said rested her head on his shoulder, "Did you know Michelle was going to stop by tonight?" "That was her actual first time here," he said gently stroking her hair, "I have the staff make some ready to go pizza's and place them in a warmer in case." "For someone stopping by on their way home in case?" she asked kissing his neck, "Or a pregnant wife that hasn't had dinner yet?" He shivered slightly before saying, "Yeah, and you're in a good mood." "Are you complaining?" she asked kissing him deeply.

"Should I?" he asked. "Well that depends," she said looking at him, "How fast can we get home?" "Door in the kitchen leads to your den," he said as they walked towards the kitchen. "So that's why you haven't moved this place yet," she said. He kissed her deeply and smiled saying, "Yes and I made you something special for dinner." "Can't wait," she replied smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Baking…

The smell of something baking slowly brought Zatanna out of a dream filled sleep. _'Something smells good,'_ she thought getting up. She pulled a shirt and a pair of shorts on before heading towards the source of the smell. "Welcome back to the world of the living," she heard Howler say as she entered the kitchen area. "What time is it?" she asked before giving him a quick kiss. "Almost eleven in the morning," he said watching her, "Coffee is on the stove and what is it with you and my shirts?" "Their comfy and you like seeing me in them," she replied before fixing herself a cup, "What are you doing anyway?" "Baking," he said before he started stirring the contents of a large bowl.

She took a drink of her coffee and asked, "So what brought this on?" He looked at her and smiled before saying, "I finally have a day off and Emma needed some help with a bake sale. So I thought I would do this." "I see," she said before noticing all the Tupperware containers that seemed to be filled with cookies and assorted treat's, "How long have you been up and baking?" He picked a piece of fudge up and handed it to her saying, "Little over an hour. I've been using the ovens at Avalon to make a lot of this."

"I'm surprised Emma isn't here munching on cookies," she said before taking a bite. "She's still asleep because of the time difference," he said. Zatanna let out a low moan of delight as she blissfully sank into a chair. "I take it you approve of my triple chocolate fudge then?" he asked with a slight laugh. "I'm keeping this talent of your to myself," she replied as she continued to munch on the fudge. "If you like that, wait till you try some of the other stuff I've made," he said before going back to mixing.

"Which is?" Zatanna asked taking another bite. "So far I've made three different kinds of fudge, twelve dozen assorted cookies, buckeyes, seven different cupcakes, three cakes, twelve pies, and a cheesecake," he said grabbing a cookie sheet. Zatanna's eyes went wide as she asked, "Why did you make so much?" He looked at her and smiled as he said, "Partially because of a bake sale at Emma's school today. Granted, the cheesecake is for us."

"You baked a cheesecake?" she asked a little surprised. "A triple layer, chocolate covered, strawberry swirl cheesecake with fresh strawberries on top and a honey graham cracker crust," he said before leaning over and giving her a tender kiss, "Happy birthday, by the way." Zatanna returned the kiss and smiled saying, "Happy birthday to you too. Now besides sounding totally delectable, please tell me you are going to make one of those for our anniversary?" "Birthday's only. I have something else in mind for that day," he answered as he started putting small spoonful's of cookie dough on the sheet.

"Can't wait," she said stealing a bit of cookie dough. "Not until there done," he said swatting her rear. She gave a startled gasp before sticking her tongue out at him. "I take it I came at a bad time," a voice said from behind Zatanna. The magician slowly looked over her shoulder to see Gwendolyn leaning against the kitchen doorway smiling. "I can always come back later if you want me too," Gwendolyn said. Howler gave a weak laugh before saying, "Actually mom, I didn't think you'd be here for about another hour."

"Busted," Zatanna said with a giggle. "I take it you like my son's baking skills," Gwendolyn said sitting at the kitchen table. "Yup," her daughter in-law said smiling "I do have a question though," Howler said as a pair of construct hands put the cookie sheet in the oven, "Why exactly was I asked to make all this?" "It's part of a class challenge," Gwendolyn said looking at her son, "Which ever class in her grade can raise the most money will be allowed to have a special guest on the last day of school."

"I'm almost afraid to ask who," Zatanna said sitting at the table. "Winning class picks the guest and Emma's class wants a member of the Justice League," Gwendolyn replied. "I'd hate to be the one stuck doing that," Zatanna said reaching for a piece of fudge. Howler picked the plate up and put it in a container before saying, "And like you wouldn't have fun picking on Emma during class." "True," she said eyeballing the container. "Knowing my son, he probably already mad some just for you earlier, Zee," his mother said watching her daughter in-law.

"I did," he said placing the container with the others, "And that's the last of it, mom. Just out of curiosity, how are you getting all this to the school?" "A certain boy scout volunteered to help me," she said smiling. "Translation; Superman ticked her off," Zatanna said as they heard the doorbell. "I got it," Zatanna said before leaving the room. Gwendolyn waited a few seconds before asking, "How's married life?" "Incredible," he said as his wife walked back in followed by Mal and Karen.

"A storm ripped through part of Kansas last night and Superman asked if we could take his place while he went to help with clean up," Mal said holding his hands up. "His mom did send some stuff to help Emma's class out," Karen said holding up some boxes. Gwendolyn was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Ok, but he is still not off the hook with me." "And I think I might know a way Emma's class can win that challenge," Mal said with a slight grin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

League Help…

 _'This bites,'_ Emma thought with a sigh. The bake sale had been going on for over an hour and while her mom had gotten everything there on time, she hadn't sold anything. She slowly looked around the room at the other students to see what she was doing wrong. She had signs up like everyone else as to what she had, the prices were clearly marked. Heck, her brother had even provided a free sample tray for her, but none of that seemed to work.

As she looked around the hall, she noticed that one of the tables was getting a lot of attention. "I wonder what's going on over there," she thought aloud. "Little miss money bags is giving away free gift cards for her dads store when you buy from her," Raven said slipping behind the table her and Emma was using. "Not surprised she would do something like that," Emma muttered.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Emma asked, "You know we may have to eat this stuff if it doesn't sell?" "That or we call a certain speedster," Raven said picking up her book. "I think Artemis would like the fudge," Emma said as her phone beeped. "Should I be worried?" Raven said looking up from her book. "It's a text from Mal," Emma replied checking her phone, "He says 'a friend is on their way with a sweet tooth.' I wonder what that means." "Hope it's not Bart or Gar," Raven said going back to her book.

"Same here," Emma said. They did have long to wait when an excited murmur shot through the gymnasium. They looked over to the entrance to see Black Canary walk in. "I guess that answers that question," Raven murmured. The League member walked around for a little bit before stopping in front of their table and asked, "Emma? Is that you?" "Hi Black Canary," Emma said smiling, "How have you been?" Dinah leaned over the table and hugged her friend saying, "Good. You've certainly grown sense the last time I saw you."

"Thanks," Emma said playing along, "What brings you to Jump City? Let alone a middle school bake sale?" "Never been to Jump City," Dinah replied with a shrug, "And I heard about this on the radio." "Cool," Emma said smiling. "So what all are you selling?" Dinah asked looking at the table. "Cookies, cakes, pies, cupcakes, and buckeyes," Raven answered, "Her brother owns the local pizza place and apparently had fun baking."

"He must by the looks of it," Dinah said with a slight laugh, "Any suggestions on what to get?" "Depends on what you like," Emma said smiling, "There's free samples of the fudge of you want to try some." Dinah picked a piece of the fudge up and popped it into her mouth. The two girls were silent for a few seconds before Raven asked, "What do you think?" "I think I'm going to get fat," Dinah said with a slight laugh after swallowing, "How much is the fudge and buckeyes?"

"Fudge is two fifty a pound and the buckeyes are four for a dollar," Emma replied looking at her friend, "And we have three different types of fudge; triple chocolate, white, and peanut butter." "Her mom put together a sampler thing together for ten," Raven quickly interjected, "It has kind of has a piece of everything he made in it; minus the pies." "I'll take one pound of each kind of fudge, ten buckeyes, one of the samplers, and that apple pie," Dinah said pulling out a small amount of cash from her jacket.

Emma worked on getting her friends orders together as Raven said, "That will be twenty-five dollars." Dinah handed over the bills and said, "For that piece, double the order." "O-Ok," Emma said before setting up another bag. She handed the bags over and said, "Thank you. I hope you enjoy everything." "You're welcome and I will. It was good seeing you Emma," Dinah said before walking off. "Incoming," Raven said as a small group of people stepped up to their table.

About an hour later, Emma handed the last of what they had over and sighed. "That was nuts," she said looking at her friend. "I think you might want to see if he has more," Raven said checking the clock, "Because we still have about another hour and a half to go." Emma had no more then grabbed her phone when her brother walked up pushing one of the warmers from his restaurant and said, "Hey sis. How's it….Guess it's a good thing I brought this with me." "Brought what?" Emma asked looking at the warmer. He opened it and pulled a tray of fudge saying, "Extra."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Training Results…

Gwendolyn laughed a little as she watched her daughter spar against Robin. "I take it something about this amuses you," Batman said looking at her. "I put Lance in martial arts when he was four," she said as Emma did a sliding split under the boy wonder, "So this kind of feels like déjà vu." The dark knight simple nodded as they watched Robin get knocked down. "She even fights like her brother," she said shaking her head.

"They may fight similar, but their styles are different," he said before the computer announced Robin's loss. "I see," she said watching her daughter help the young detective up, "So is this all she does while she's here? Combat training?" "Weapons and mission simulations," Dinah said as she walked up. "What weapons?" Gwendolyn asked not sounding too happy about hearing that bit of news. "Bo staff, nunchucks, archery, and sword," Batman replied.

"Better than firearms," Gwendolyn said as Emma walked over. "You're getting better, Emma," Dinah said handing her protégé a water bottle. "Thanks," Emma said before taking a drink, "What did you think, mom?" "I think you might be able to give Lance a run for his money someday," Gwendolyn answered honestly. "You never know," Emma said handing the water bottle back. "So, now what do you do?" Gwendolyn asked. "What Lance calls bullet time," Emma said pulling her staff out.

"What's bullet time?" Gwendolyn asked as her daughter walked back to the center of the training circle. "It's a four part training setup he made for her," Dinah said as a white panel raised out of the floor outside the circle, "She has to dodge paintballs Roy, Oliver, and Artemis are going to be trying to shoot her while as she deflects ping pong balls Wally and Barry throw at the paper behind her into playing cards that are going to be tossed into the air by Batman for four minutes. If she is hit or the ping pong balls break the paper that is outside the circle, it's a fail." "And if she passes," Gwendolyn asked.

"Lance increases the difficulty," Dinah replied as the two watch Emma get ready, "The paintballs were the latest addiction." "When did they get added?" Gwendolyn asked. "Last week," Dinah said as the training exercise started. Gwendolyn watched her daughter move in sheer amazement. "Is it me, or does it seems like she's dancing?" Gwendolyn asked never taking her eyes off her daughter.

"Some of us have thought the same thing watching her," Dinah replied with a smile, "How did her bake sale go?" "Slow at first for her," Gwendolyn said smiling, "But after you stopped by, she sold out in about an hour. Lance stopped by with some stuff from the restaurant right as they sold out." "Wow," Dinah said impressed, "How much did they make?" "Thanks to you and Lance's baking skills, the two of them raised close to twelve hundred bucks. Combine that with what all her class brought in was enough to come in first," Gwendolyn said as she noticed small color explosion happening in the air; "Is that supposed to happen?" "Not that I know of," Dinah said as the exercise came to an end.

Emma walked out of the circle and sat down as she tried to catch her breathe. "Are you ok, chipmunk?" Gwendolyn asked walking over and kneeling next to her daughter. Emma nodded a little before saying, "Just a little tired." "What were those color burst?" Dinah asked. "She started deflecting the ping pong balls into the paintballs," Batman said walking over, "Surprising move." "They started coming faster," the young girl said resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "You can blame Bart for that," Barry said as he appeared next to the dark knight, "He didn't realize that Emma was training and joined in."

"I'll deal with him later," Emma said before slowly getting to her feet. "Are you ok, Emma?" Batman asked. "I didn't get to eat lunch today," she replied. "Why didn't you?" her mother asked. "The vice principal had lunch catered today for the school as a reward for how well the bake sale did," Emma explained looking at her mother, "It was great until I found out they were serving different types of shellfish." "Don't like it or allergic?" Barry asked. "Deathly allergic," her mother said. "Yeah well, the vice principal didn't care for he gave me detention for not eating what the school provided," Emma said.

"That's it. Training is over as of right now," Gwendolyn said sounding upset, "Go change because we are going to get something to eat." "Sounds good to me," Emma said before heading to the changing room. "Don't bring Emma back until you've sorted this out at her school," Batman said once the girl was out of ear shot. "And if it wasn't for the fact that is the only school in Jump City, she wouldn't be going there," she said looking at him. "I'll deal with Jump City and the schools," Dinah said crossing her arms, "You just worry about Emma."

"What are you going to do?" Gwendolyn asked. "Just make them wish I never got involved," Dinah said with a slight smirk. The look in Black Canary's eye was something that Gwendolyn had never seen before. She went to ask her what exactly she meant, but was stopped when Emma landed next to her and said, "Ready to go when you are, mom." As the two walked towards the Zeta tubes, Gwendolyn looked at her daughter and asked, "Emma, what does Dinah do for a living?" "I'm not sure actually," Emma said after a few seconds, "But I do know she knows some really good lawyers."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bed Rest…

Zatanna sighed as she slowly sat down on the couch. She was seven months along and had been put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy by her doctor. Granted she wasn't allowed to do house work or anything strenuous, the one thing she hated the most was the fact that her husband worked during the day. As she tried to get comfortable, the sound of the bookcase moving let her know she had company. "Figures," she muttered before she heard someone chuckle from the doorway.

"So, how bed rest?" Artemis asked trying not to laugh. "Bite me blondie," Zatanna said looking at her friend, "Don't you have a ginger to torment?" "He's at work," Artemis said walking over carrying a car seat, "So I thought you might like some help around here." The magician smiled before saying, "Thanks, but someone beat you to it." Artemis gave her friend a puzzled look before Emma walked in carrying a tray and said, "Here's your lunch, Zee. Oh hi Artemis, I didn't know you were coming. "

"Jenna and I just got here a little bit ago," the blonde said looking at the young girl, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" "Gwendolyn is keeping her and Raven out until she can straighten out the mess that happened yesterday," Zatanna said. "Long story," Emma said placing the tray on the couch next to her sister in-law, "So I'm here and Raven is off training with Zatara." "Wally heard about what happened from Barry," Artemis replied placing the car seat on the table, "That guy was out of line." "We know," Emma said before looking at the car seat.

"Have a seat, Emma," Artemis said as she carefully picked her daughter up. "Uh ok, why?" Emma asked sitting in a chair. "You'll see," Artemis said walking over to her friend, "Put your arms like mine." Emma moved her arms so they mirrored the archers and asked, "Like this?" Artemis slowly knelt down and placed her daughter in the young girl's arms before saying, "Just like that. Now be careful." Emma looked down at Jenna nervously and smiled a little. "I thought you might like to get a little practice before your niece or nephew arrives," Artemis said watching her friend.

"You know, Artemis, I think that is the first time Emma has held Jenna," Zatanna said noticing the girl's reaction. "It is," Emma whispered. "I think I should've done this sooner then," Artemis said smiling. "Hi Jenna, I'm Emma," Emma said softly as she smiled. Jenna reached out with her tiny hand and patted the girl on the cheek as she giggled. "I think she likes you," Artemis said. "That and she kind of stinks," Emma said looking up.

"That's because she needs changed," Artemis said taking her daughter back. "Go ahead and use one of the bedrooms if you want," Zatanna said as her friend left the room. She looked over at her sister in-law and asked, "Are you ok?" Emma slowly nodded and said, "Jenna is so cute." "And just think; in about another two months, Lance and I will have a little one of our own," Zatanna said gently placing a hand on her stomach. "Do you know what you're having?" Emma asked.

Zatanna slowly shook her head before saying, "We actually want it to be a surprise." "Why?" Emma asked. "Because we both agree that we just want a healthy baby," the magician said looking at the girl, "Personally, I think it would be great if we had a boy." "I would've thought you would want a girl," Artemis said as she walked back in carrying Jenna. "I think I surprised Lance when I said that," Zatanna said looking at her swollen belly, "But it was like I told him; he did such great job raising Emma that I want to see how he would do with a son."

"I think it would be cool if they had a son," Emma said. "I think whatever they have will be perfect for them," Artemis said sitting down, "Just be glad it's not twins." "That much we know," Zatanna said before picking the sandwich up off the tray Emma had brought her earlier. "I wonder though," Artemis said as she gently rocked Jenna in her arms, "Do Aiden and the others know?" "They knew what you were having as soon as Jenna's egg showed up," Emma said.

The two women looked at her and asked, "They knew?" Emma flinched a little before saying, "Y-yeah. Not sure how, but they know what the baby is going to be as soon as the egg appears. But they won't tell Michelle regardless of how often she ask." "I wonder why," Zatanna said as she started eating her lunch. "According to Taylor when I asked her that, she said it wasn't their place to tell," Emma said with a slight smile. "That makes sense," Artemis said before kissing her daughters forehead, "Do you at least have names picked out?"

"Rose Michaela if it's a girl and Devan Edward if it's a boy," Zatanna said between bites. "Where did you come up with Devan Edward?" Artemis asked. "It was dad's name," Emma said quietly. The three were quiet for a few seconds before Artemis said, "I like those names." "We do to," Zatanna said before finishing her lunch.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Hatching…

Alexander's eyes snapped open as he awoke. He slowly lifted his head and looked towards the clock. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," he said before looking at his partner, "Michelle, wake up." "Why?" she groaned. "Because somethings wrong," he said getting up. She sat up and looked at him before her eyes went wide. "Crap!" she said bolting from the bed. She ran to the egg room to find the other dragons watching the egg rocking back and forth.

"Is it time?" she asked as the other dragons entered the room. "It is, but there's a problem," Aiden replied, "Lance's phone is out and can't get a hold of anyone." "Good thing they have us," Guinevere said as her eyes started glowing. _"Gwendolyn,"_ the white dragon said in her partners mind, _"Are you there?" "Hey Guinevere, what's up?"_ her partner replied a few seconds later. _"What is going on with the phones?"_ the dragon asked. _"The entire network is down,"_ Gwendolyn said with a sigh, _"We're trying to get the thing back up. Why?"_

 _"_ _Because I think Zatanna is in labor,"_ Guinevere said a little worried, _"The egg is starting to rock." "Emma calling via her com-link to check, will let you know,"_ Gwendolyn replied. The white dragon's eyes returned to normal and said, "The phones are down and Emma is checking on Lance and Zee." "And now we wait," Michelle said watching the egg.

Artemis looked towards the hospital entrance as she saw Gwendolyn and the girl's enter. "Network is down, don't ask. What's going on?" Gwendolyn asked spotting the archer. "Zatanna went into labor about hour ago," Artemis answered. "Is she ok?" Emma asked worried. "She will be," Artemis said reassuring the young girl as she looked at her, "I take it you called the Watchtower." "After Guinevere got a hold of me," Gwendolyn said as they walked towards the waiting room, "I take it Jenna is with Wally."

"Actually, he's trying to get the network back up," the archer replied, "Jenna is in the waiting room with Zatara and some of the team." They had no more then entered when Kaldur walked over and said, "Wally got the network back up and will be here in after he runs a full diagnostic." "God love that boy," Gwendolyn said pulling her phone out and calling a number. "A virus got downloaded into one of the company computers and caused a massive system crash," Wally said answering the phone. "Who downloaded what?" she asked towards a corner.

"That new intern everyone calls Gizmo tried to download a game," he replied as something on his end beeped, "Diagnostic just finished. Everything is fine. Any word on Zatanna yet?" "Not that I know of," she said looking towards the delivery room doors, "Send the log activity report to my comp and I will deal with it in the morning. Just get here." She hung the phone up and turned to find Dick looking at her. "Tell me to stay whelmed once and I will beat the living aster out of you," she said putting her phone away.

"M'gann wants to know if she should try and link up with Lance," he said. "Not unless she wants my son threatening to force feed her a flamethrower," she said with a sigh. "He did that once already," the Martian said walking up, "His new threat is having Aiden give me mouth to mouth." "Then I wouldn't try and link with either of them until they call you," Gwendolyn said leaning against the wall. She looked towards the one hallway and saw Howler walking towards them.

She walked over and gave her son a hug as she asked, "Are you ok, buddy?" He returned the hug and said, "Yeah. Zee asked me to come see if anyone was here yet." "The gang's all here," she said as Wally appeared next to Artemis, "Is she ok?" "She's good," he said with a slight smile, "The contractions are about ab hour apart right now." She noticed the worry in his eyes and asked, "Hey, what is that phrase you always say about hope?" "Unless this blue lantern gives up, you should never lose hope," he replied looking at her. She took his power ring off his hand and held it up saying, "Until she has the baby; you're a regular person about to become a dad and I'm the blue lantern telling you to heed your own advice."

"Thanks mom," he said giving her a hug. She returned the hug saying, "You're welcome, now go. She needs you." She watched him walk back down the hall before going over and sitting next to her daughter. "Is everything ok, Gwendolyn?" Conner asked. "Just my son being a dork," she said sighing, "And this is going to be a long wait." "Do Raven and I have to go to school tomorrow?" Emma asked. "I think it might be best if you did," Gwendolyn said looking at her daughter, "I'll let the school know what is going on so you can have you phone with you."

"Wally and I will make sure they get there," Artemis said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Thank you," Gwendolyn said looking at the archer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Newborn…

One single moment is all it takes to change a person's life. That was a piece of advice that Howler's father had told him the day his sister was born. But it wasn't until eleven years later that he finally understood what it meant. For him, that moment was now. Howler sat in aww as he watched his wife feed their newborn son. "Thank you, Zee," he said quietly as he started to smile. "For what?" she asked looking at him. "A beautiful son, loving me, everything," he said looking at her.

She smiled before looking back their son and said, "I can't take all the credit for this little guy. You helped." "But you had the hard part," he said. "True," she said with a slight laugh. "And I think this little guy is done." He reached over and carefully took his son as she let out a yawn. "Hey Devan, how about we go say hi to your grandparents while mommy gets some sleep?" he asked softly. "I like that idea," she said after covering herself.

He leaned down and gently kissed her before saying, "We won't be long." He left the room to let her get some sleep and walked down the hall. As he came upon the waiting room, the first thing he saw was Conner pacing. _'I wonder why he's so nervous,'_ Howler thought before seeing his mom. He carefully walked over her to unnoticed and knelt in front of her. "Crazy day, huh?" he asked softly. "Insane," she said looking at him, "And who do you have there, bud?"

"Devan Edward Pendragon," he said smiling, "Your grandson." Gwendolyn gasped softly as she started to smile. "He's beautiful, Lance," she said. "Thanks mom," he said as he say Emma walking up, "Hey sis, want to meet your nephew?" Emma smiled as she knelt and watched her nephew sleep. "He's so little," she whispered. "You were like that once," Gwendolyn said looking at her daughter. "Is Zee ok?" Emma asked after a few moments. "She's asleep right now," he said looking to his right to see his wife's father looking towards the clock. "Hey Zatara," Gwendolyn said reaching over and pushing the elder magician's shoulder, "Come meet your grandson, Devan."

Zatara looked over and smiled as he saw the newborn. "He looks like his father," he said moving closer to get a better look, "How long ago did she give birth?" "An hour ago," Howler said looking towards the hall, "Why was Conner pacing?" "M'gann went to the cafeteria an hour ago and hasn't come back yet," Emma said. "She found the nursery window and is trying to find Lance and Zee's baby," the clone said sitting in a chair. "And I think I better head back," Howler said slowly standing up.

"We'll come and see you guys later," Gwendolyn said as he son walked away. He entered his wife's room and gently placed Devan in his crib as the nurse walked in. "There you are," she said walking over, "I wondered where you went." "Just took him to meet his grandparents and aunt," Howler said watching his son sleep. "That's fine, now if you don't mind it's time for Devan to get a bath," the nurse said. "Ok," he said before letting the nurse wheel the crib out of the room.

"So, what did they think?" he heard Zatanna softly ask. He sat on the bed next to her saying, "They love him and your dad thinks Devan looks like me." "He does," she said taking his hand in hers, "I love you." "I love you too, Zatanna," he said before kissing her gently. "Where's Devan?" she asked. "The nurse took him to get a bath," he said brushing her hair back from her face.

"Ok," she said smiling, "So who all saw him?" "Just mom, Emma, and you dad," he replied, "M'gann wondered down to the nursery to see if she could see him and Conner was waiting on her to get back. Not sure where everyone else went." "Cafeteria maybe," she said. He shrugged before giving her hand a squeeze and said, "Maybe." "Where's your power ring?" she said noticing it wasn't on his hand. He laughed a little be saying, "Mom has it. I was kind of freaking out earlier and she reminded me of something," "The whole blue lantern hope thing?" she asked as they heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

The looked at the door to see the nurse pushing the crib back in and asked, "How are you feeling Zatanna?" "Sore, tired, and hungry," the magician said with a slight laugh. "I can't help you on two of those, but I can with the food," the nurse said with a slight laugh, "What would you like to eat?" "A pizza from Avalon pizza," Zatanna said smiling. "I don't think that is on the menu," the nurse said. "It is when the wife of the owner asks," he said giving her a kiss before standing up, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Or you let your cousin get it for you," Michelle said from the doorway holding a pizza box. "You rock, Michelle," Zatanna said looking at her cousin. "Of course I do," Michelle said waling over and placing the pizza on the table tray table and moving it over Zatanna's lap, "And everyone says hello."


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sixteen years later...

Howler sighed as he watched the monitors on the Watchtower. It was his son's first mission as part of the team and it was an easy one to say the least. Shut down a human trafficking ring and bring the ringleader in. As he watched, it soon became apparent that the mission had deviated from its main goal. "You're worried about him too, huh?" Zatanna said walking up. "Just a little," he said before kissing her cheek, "You should be in bed."

"Can't sleep without my wolf," she said taking his hand in hers, "How's the mission going?" "They've deviated at least three times and the same two have gotten into at least twelve arguments," he said with a sigh. "What's the team size?" she asked. "Supposed to be? Four. That went? Five," he said as the heard the Zeta tube start up. "Recognized: Huntress, B Four-One; Wolf Knight, B Four-Two; Dove, B Five-Zero; Redwing, B Five-Three; Robin, B Five-Five," the computer announced as the four appeared in the Watchtower.

"They're back," Zatanna said before they hear one of them yell, "GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" "Not again," Howler said as the four entered the main hall. "You don't always get what you want," a teen wearing a suit of black and silver colored armor retorted before looking back at the others, "Besides, YOU were the one that was supposed to be guarding that lowlife, Huntress." "Don't blame your screw up on me," a girl in black and dark purple version of Tigress's gear said glaring at him. "ENOUGH!" Howler yelled. The five instantly flinched and looked over to see him and Zatanna looking at them.

"Fall in," Howler said crossing his arms, "Redwing, what happened?" The five lined up before the one wearing red and black gear said, "Located the trafficking ring as per mission statement. With the help of local authorities, we were able to shut them down five hours after mission start." "Then what, Dove?" Howler asked.

"Ringleader tried to escape via hidden aircraft that was not known at time of briefing," a girl wearing gear similar to Kid Canary's said, "Huntress and Wolf Knight took off in pursuit, not knowing that Robin had already snuck aboard the plane prior to its take off." Howler reached up and rubbed his temples as Zatanna asked, "Where is the target now?" "On the way to the city morgue thanks to Robin," Wolf Knight answered. "We had no more than gotten on the plane when Robin destroyed the control panel and yelled at us to jump," Huntress added.

"He would have gotten away if I hadn-" Robin started to say before receiving a double Gibb slap from Huntress and Dove. "Thank you," Howler said looking at them, "The only part of this mission was a success was bringing down the trafficking ring. The rest was a failure. You were to bring ringleader in alive. Everything that happened during the mission will be going in my report to Batman. Redwing, you and Robin are dismissed. I want to talk to the rest of you."

"Don't be too hard on them, Lance," Zatanna whispered to her husband as two of the five walked away. Howler stepped forward and pulled Dove's mask off before saying, "You're grounded until we go to Michelle's Rose." "Rose?" Zatanna asked stunned. Rose gave a weak laugh before saying, "Uh, hi mom." "Come with me," the magician said before walking towards the Zeta tubes. "As for you two," Howler said once his wife was out of earshot, "Fourteen times, seriously?"

"He started them," Huntress said pointing at her fellow teammate. "Can it, Jenna," Howler said glaring at her, "I don't care who started. Both of you; one, let the ringleader slip right past you. Two, argued so much I am surprised that you didn't blow your cover. And three; did not realize you had an eight year old, that just happens to be your little sister Devan Edward, tagging along with you." Devan's armor retracted as he looked at the ground and softly said, "Sorry dad." Howler knelt down and calmly said, "I don't know what is going on between you two, but it has to stop. You two were the best of friends until recently. I don't know what caused that to change, but until you can figure out your problems I'm withholding my recommendation to the Titans for you two. Understand?"

"Yes sir," the two said looking at the floor. "Good. Now I suggest you two start by figuring out what happened that caused the rift," he said before standing up and walking towards the direction his wife and daughter went. The two teens were silent for a few minutes before Jenna said, "I guess we screwed up big time, huh?" Devan slowly nodded before closing his eyes. She reached up and pulled her mask off saying, "What happened to us, D? We used to be best friends, and now we can barely stand each other." "Does it matter?" he asked quietly before he started to walk off. She grabbed his hand saying, "Oh no. You are not walking off till we get this figured out. I don't know about you, but I want my best friend back." "Figured out?" he asked as he slowly looked at her, "Figured out? You want to know why we haven't been getting along, let along why I haven't been talking to you? Well here it is!

"The day you found out you made the cheerleading team, I had half the football team throwing me into lockers like I was their personal practice dummy and it was game day. It wasn't until the end of the day that the head cheerleader walked up to me and threatened to hurt you if I ever talked to you again. According to her, nerds and cheerleaders don't mix unless it to get the nerd to do their schoolwork. If I told a teacher or a parent, she would make certain you were hurt to the point you could never be a cheerleader again."

"Y-y-you mean you've been protecting me?" she asked stunned after a few minutes. "Sense I was old enough to be able to," he said squeezing her hand. "Why?" she asked. "You're my best friend, Jen," he said looking at her with a smile, "That and I, kind of, love you." He looked at the floor, hoping she wouldn't hit him. She stepped forward and tilted his face up until he was looking her in the eyes and softly said, "I love you too, D." He smiled before pulling her into a hug and whispered, "I missed you, partner." "I missed you too, partner," she said returning the hug.

They started to pull away but stopped as they looked into each other's eyes. "I should have done this a long time ago," he said softly. "No kidding," she said with a slight giggle. They slowly leaned forward till their lips met in a soft kiss. They slowly broke apart after a few seconds and started to turn a little red at what had just happened. "We good?" she asked with a slight smile. "We're good," he said before they started to walk towards the Zeta tubes hand in hand.

"So what do we do about the cheerleading thing?" he asked. "I think it's about time she got a taste of her own medicine," she said smiling. "And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked intrigued. "Well, if you recorded that little speech she made to you about cheerleaders and nerds, we have an old friend hack the school news feed and broadcast," she said looking at him, "And while that is playing, I call her out on it in front of the school and resign from cheerleading. And if she sends someone after you, you know I got your back." "Just like I got yours," he said before pulling her close and kissing her.

End


End file.
